toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Sellbot Headquarters
Sellbot Headquarters (also known as Sellbot HQ or SBHQ) is the Sellbots' base of operation. The headquarters was released on December 19, 2003, becoming the first cog headquarters to be released in the game. Sellbot Headquarters is located at the peninsula of Daisy Gardens' Oak Street. Sellbot Headquarters is home to Sellbot Towers and Sellbot Factory. On top of Sellbot Towers is where toons may find the Senior Vice President of Sales. Toons will encounter the HQ upon reaching Daisy Gardens' Toontasks. Toons will be directed to obtain items, defeat the cogs, and infiltrate the factory. Courtyard The courtyard is the main location in Sellbot Headquarters. Cogs range from level 4 to level 6, making this Headquarters the one with the lowest level cogs. In the middle of the courtyard is a pit, where toons can stay safe from cogs. The pit is a gathering place for Toons who wish to face the VP or the Factory Foreman. North of the courtyard is Sellbot Towers, where toons can fight the Vice President and promote their cog suit. On the east is Sellbot Factory where toons can earn pieces of their cog suit. Sellbot Factory The Sellbot Factory is where Sellbots are manufactured and sent to the Vice President for promotion. The factory mainly consists of level 3 cogs to level 6 cogs. The Factory Foreman is the head of the factory, whom is level 9, the strongest, and the only level 9 cog in the factory. There are 2 entrances to the factory, the Front Entrance and the Side Entrance. Both make you defeat cogs of similar levels and encounter difficult obstacles. The paths come together in the Warehouse, where you must defeat 4 cogs and destroy a horde of Goons using smashers, activated by floor buttons. From there you proceed to either the East or West Silo; on each Silo you will encounter 3 high level Cogs that you must defeat to access that Silo's respective control room, wherein a button will open one of two locks for the Central Silo. Within the Central Silo is the Factory Foreman and 3 other high level Cogs. After defeating them, you will earn a disguise part (if not already completed) and earn experience for Gags. After all toons have sat through the experience listing, the toons teleport back to the courtyard. Cog Suit When toons successfully infiltrate the factory, they'll be rewarded with a cog suit piece. For a complete suit, toons will need to go through the factory a total of 10 times successfully. Completion of the cog suit allows toons to enter Sellbot Towers. However, toons will also need to collect merits in order to earn a promotion from the Vice President. Sellbot Towers Sellbot Towers makes its home to the Sellbot's Vice President. Toons may only enter the tower if all the pieces of the cog suit are acquired and have earned enough merits for a promotion. Sellbot Towers also plays host to a captured toon who will reward you with an SOS card after you defeat the VP. Vice President The Vice President (commonly abbreviated as V.P.) is the Sellbot boss. The V.P. sends out two rounds of cogs: the first round of regular cogs, and the second being a round full of strong skelecogs. Unlike other cog bosses, to defeat him, toons must push him off the edge of the platform. SOS Toons SOS toons are rewarded upon defeating the Vice President. Two SOS cards of the rescued toon will be given to all participating toons. During a cog battle, toons may call forth the SOS toon for assistance. As of now, there are 29 different SOS toons to obtain from the VP battle. Trivia *As of now, the Sellbot Factory is the only cog facility to hold an official map marked with every room and every cog. *The Sellbot suit is the only suit that doesn't require you do Toontasks to complete. *Unlike the other HQs, this one only has two facilties: the Sellbot Factory and the Sellbot Towers. *Before Cashbot HQ came out, it was simply called "Cog HQ." Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Cog HQs